1. Field
The present invention relates generally to data processors, and more particularly to processor implementations and address translation techniques that facilitate dynamic and selective alteration of memory mappings.
2. Related Art
Data processing systems typically execute programs and operate on data represented in addressable memory locations that are themselves mapped to physical storage using virtual memory, segmentation, paging or other related techniques. In some applications or deployments, it may be desirable to alter a mapping based on some external source or signal. One such example is in control systems implemented using embedded- or microcontroller-type processors. In some control system applications, calibration processes may be employed whereby parameters of a control system algorithm are tuned. Because calibrations are typically, and sometime necessarily, performed in real time, update techniques that involve interruption of the processor may, in effect, perturb the closed-loop system that is being calibrated or tuned. Accordingly, conventional intrusive techniques whereby a processor is halted or interrupted and in-memory parameters are directly updated, e.g., via debug or scan port facilities or using software, may not be suitable in all cases.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements or features in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions or prominence of some of the illustrated elements or features may be exaggerated relative to other elements or features in an effort to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.